Change Is Good
by JustUsCrazyGirls
Summary: Sometimes he wonders what he did wrong.


**Change Is Good**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan dose, so round of applause for him!**

* * *

Sometimes he wonders what he did wrong. He gave her everything. Loved her, showed in little and big things. But it just wasn't enough to have her go and cheat on him with a smart guy from her school. Was it because he wasn't an A+ student and because the highest grade he got was a C? Why wasn't he good enough?

Percy thought this as he sat at the pier on camp Half-Blood watching the water swirl around, come to shore then back out. He didn't know when it started but he knew he was crying, he could feel the water damping his cheeks. It was 6 months ago today, his everything, his love, his point to living, left him for someone smarter. And her name is Annabeth Chase.

Percy can remember every second of what happened that day. It was the day his heart broke for first time since his was captured by the Minotaur. It all started that July 19th…

* * *

_6 months ago….._

_He carried her favorite flowers with him to her dorm he passed her friends in the hall, who smiled at him, the girls wishing they had a boyfriend as sweat as him. He went to her door and knocked, he could hear sounds coming from inside. _

_The door creaked after his knock and when he opened it a bit more he peeked his head in and said "Annabeth?" He looked to her bed he could see her and some red haired boy devouring each other's faces. _

_Percy's mind tried to make sense of it all saying that he kissed her, but the logic he had said if she didn't want him she would have pushed him away and broke his arm. He threw the flowers down and walked out the door making sure to slam it on the way out. _

_He opened the stairway door and ran down the stairs. He could hear Annabeth behind him shouting "Percy!" over and over again. At the bottom she caught up with him, grabbing his arm and pulling it to her pleading with him to listen to her saying it was a mistake and accident, but he silenced her and said "How long?" She looked at him curiously "How long what?" Percy said "How long have you been "seeing" him?" she looked down and said "For this month." Percy nodded and kept battering himself with why she did it. Annabeth started saying "I'm so sorry Percy, I never." He cut her off saying "It's done. Were done. I can't believe you'd do this to me." He walked away and didn't look back because he would hurt himself more._

* * *

Present

Percy sighed, his friends knew about what happened along with his parents and they all wanted to help him but it hurt too much. He did make a new friend that he did like, she was new to camp and was a daughter of Apollo, her name was Orabelle, or Ora, she had light brown hair with brown-green eyes she was only a couple months younger than me and I really liked her but it still hurt to try to be with someone else when what happened with Annabeth did.

So that's why he was sitting there pulling his hair out trying to let Annabeth go and move on, she had she's with 'red hair' now. So what was stopping him?!

He heard footsteps and a voice say "Penny for your thoughts Percy?" The boy in question turned towards Ora and smiled patting the ground next to him. She sat down and looked at him; he sighed and said "Just thinking." She looked concerned and said "That didn't hurt did it?" He smiled and shook his head she said "That's good." She started taking her shoes off Percy looked at her and said what are you doing?" She replied with a smile and said "For a swim." She then jumped off the dock and into the water she didn't come up and Percy got worried, he yelled "Ora! ORA!" He jumped in after her and swam down a bit and pulled to the surface, when he got there he saw her smiling at him, still in his arms, he said "Are you ok?" She nodded and said "Perfect." Percy just shook his head and said "You almost drown and you're perfect?" She nodded and whispered "I knew you'd save me." He whispered back "Always."

And just like that 2 new lovers kissed. And a boys broken heart was fixed and he was able to let go, and be caught by someone knew.

* * *

**Author Note- Now before I get pitchforks, I love Percabeth. But I wanted to do heartbroken Percy , and throw my own character in. I am in a sad mood for one, I have a lot of school work already, 8****th**** grade sucks, My boyfriend of almost a year broke up with me, MJ is in my French class and won't stop speaking dirty to me, and got us both to flirt with each other and we now have to write a page for detention on promising to not do it again. So instead of wrighting new chapters for other stories you get this. ;P**


End file.
